gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota FT-1
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Toyota |drivetrain = |power = 486 BHP |pp = 544 PP |torque = |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = 4675 mm |width = 1970 mm |height = 1225 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 2014 |speed = }} The Toyota FT-1 is a concept car produced by Toyota. It first appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.03, after being unveiled at the 2014 North American International Auto Show, held on Detroit. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.11, released on January 26, 2018. Colors Nine colors are available for this car: *Red *Orange *Yellow *Deep Blue Metallic *Mint Gray *White *Bright Silver *Gray Metallic *Black Description The Toyota FT-1 is a 'pure performance dream' concept model created by CALTY Design, the U.S.A. base of Toyota's design network, as a showcase for the future direction of Toyota sportscar design. Its exterior and interior design draws heavily on the Toyota brand's long sportscar tradition with influential vehicles such as the 2000GT, Celica, Supra, and most recently, 86 (Model Name USA: FR-S. Europe: GT86). The FT-1 concept's purposeful yet elegant expression of functional beauty should not be viewed as precursor to a forthcoming Toyota production sportscar. Rather, the bold and passionate design theme indicates a shift to a more exciting direction for the entire Toyota brand. Dimensions: Length: 4,675 mm Width: 1,970 mm Height: 1,225 mm Wheelbase: 2,740 mm The Toyota FT-1 debuted at the North American International Auto Show in January, 2014. *The specifications for this car are a fictitious set created specially for Gran Turismo. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 500,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 500,000 Credits. Trivia *For some reason, the dimensions of the car are mentioned in the car description instead of being mentioned in the specifications sheet. *Judging by the sound of the car, it may imply a twin-turbocharged inline-6 engine. *In Gran Turismo 6, if this car is taken to photo travel, and the player zooms in to the car's window, the cockpit will display the track map of Kart Space, a track where only karts are admitted, and thus would go unused otherwise. This trait is also present in the FT-1 graphite. *The FT-1 and the BMW M4 Coupé '14 are the only DLC cars in GT6 that have seasonal events tied to them held more than once. * The FT-1 was intended to be placed in N500 class in Gran Turismo Sport, but due to inability to adjust gear ratios, let alone, upgrade the car through Mileage Points, the car was placed in Gr. X instead. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Toyota Concept Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Concept Cars